


Come Dance With Me

by GenesisKey (LokiLover84)



Series: Vixx Drabbles/Oneshots [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/GenesisKey
Summary: Dancing leads to mutual satisfaction.





	Come Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> So, this wasn't supposed to end in anything sexy, but that's not how it ended up! :) I blame weeks of writing smut. The prompt for this, and all the other stories in this collection comes from Tumblr. Also, they're not in numerical order, but I will put the # and prompt content at the top of each addition. Enjoy! :D

#42-- “Come dance with me”

  
  
  


"Come dance with me.”

 

Hakyeon is comfortable with his spot on the floor, arms and legs spread wide, and everything hurts from their dance practice. He’s been lying there for half an hour or more, and he’s pretty much decided that he’s staying in this spot permanently. It’s all he can do to glance up at Ken, where the younger man is leaning over him, a maniacal grin curling his lips. 

 

Hakyeon groans. 

 

“Outta your fuckin’ mind, Jaehwan. I’m never moving again. I’m just going to lay here until I die. You guys will just have to go on without me.”

 

Ken drops gracefully to the floor, folding his legs under him. He grabs his bandmates hand and tugs, making Hakyeon groan louder. 

 

“Jae, stop.”

 

But when has Jaehwan ever listened, especially when he wants something? The answer is never, and Hakyeon knows it. Doesn’t stop him from trying though as he attempts, unsuccessfully, to pull his hand back. 

 

“Hakyeon hyung, you know that if you lay here on the floor, you’ll get all stiff and it’ll hurt even worse tomorrow. Moving is the best thing you can do. I don’t want you to do any moves from practice, but something slow might be nice.”

 

Hakyeon sighs. Jae is right, as much as he hates to admit it. And the idea of slow dancing with Jaehwan doesn’t sound too bad either. 

 

“Alright, you brat, I’ll dance with you. But you’re going to have to help me up.”

 

Jaehwan jumps to his feet, and Hakyeon has a moment to wonder how the man who is just a couple of years younger than himself can have so much energy before Jae is yanking him to his feet. Hakyeon moans as his body protests the sudden movement, and Jae is looking at him with concern. 

 

“I told you, hyung.”

 

Hakyeon only nods as he grabs the remote from the coffee table and points it at the stereo, turning it on. A soft song spills from the speakers, and Hakyeon’s lips curl in a small smile as Ken wraps his arms around his friend’s neck. Hakyeon brings his hands up to Jae’s waist, and pulls him close. The younger man never falters as Hakyeon leads them in a slow, swaying dance. 

 

“This is actually nice, Jae. Thank you.”

 

The younger man ducks his head at the praise from his hyung and Hakyeon eyes him curiously. Is Jae blushing? That can’t be right. Jaehwan never blushes, never loses that wild, joking demeanor. But as Hakyeon brings one hand up under Jae’s chin, tilting his head back, he sees, in the low light, that Jae’s cheeks are indeed a soft shade of pink. 

 

“Jae? What’s wrong?”

 

Hakyeon realizes that they’ve stopped moving, and is also suddenly aware of just how well Jaehwan fits in his arms, the full length of him matched, inch for inch, against Hakyeon. Following an instinct as old as time, Hakyeon moves closer, until he closes the distance and his lips are pressed softly to Jae’s. Neither moves for an eternity, until Jaehwan moans and his hands are suddenly gripping the nape of Hakyeon’s neck, and his lips are moving under the older man’s, and Hakyeon can’t deny the thrill of licking into Jae’s warm mouth. 

 

The kiss is over in a matter of moments, but the effects linger. Hakyeon breathes deeply as Jae’s eyes flutter open and he smiles, an uncertain curl of his soft mouth. 

 

“Hakyeon, I don’t--I’m sorry.” 

 

“Don’t be.”

 

Hakyeon’s voice is low and husky, and it makes Jae shiver, while travelling straight to his cock, which begins to harden between them. Jaehwan whines, a soft, needy sound, and Hakyeon pulls him in for another kiss. This one is deeper, messier, as their lips move together, tongues tangling, both breathing hard into it. After a minute, they break away again, much more confident, and much more aroused, than the first time. 

 

“Jaehwan. Do you want to take this to my room?”

 

Jae nodded, practically vibrating with excitement and lust. Hakyeon grabbed his hand, pulling him to the room that, thankfully, Hakyeon didn’t share with anyone, like Ravi and Hyuk, and Hongbin and Ken. 

 

When Jaehwan had cleared the threshold, Hakyeon spun him around as he slammed and locked the door. Jaehwan found himself with his back pressed against the smooth wood, Hakyeon’s hands gripping his wrists and pinning them by his head. Jaehwan whined as Hakyeon lowered his head to nip gently at the column of his neck, teeth scraping the sensitive flesh and tongue soothing it until Jaehwan was almost a sobbing wreck, thrusting his hips forward, desperate for friction, but Hakyeon kept himself carefully out of reach until Jaehwan was a begging mess. 

 

“Please, Hakyeon, give me something! I’m dying here! I need you to do something, anything, please, hyung!”

 

Hakyeon closed his eyes for a moment, struggling to regain control over himself. When his eyes opened again, they were much more calm. 

 

“Alright, Jae, baby. Strip for me, and lay down on the bed. I’ll make you feel so good.”

 

Jaehwan nodded frantically, and when the older man let go of his wrists, he yanked at his clothes, throwing away his shirt and practically ripping his jeans and boxers off, then scrambling onto the bed and flopping onto his back. Hakyeon smiled at the desperation in every line of the younger man’s body as he undressed himself, much more slowly than Jae had done. When he was finally naked, he crawled up from the foot of the bed, forcing Jaehwan to spread his legs to make room for Hakyeon between them. When his head was level with Jae’s lower stomach, Hakyeon wasted no time in wrapping one hand around Jaehwan’s cock, stroking it softly with his long fingers. The younger man covered his mouth with his hand, but soft, muffled cries leaked out anyway, spurring Hakyeon to stroke faster, squeezing just a bit harder, until Jaehwan was bucking up into his fist. Then Hakyeon slowed his hand, and, keeping his eyes firmly locked on Jae’s face, he lowered his mouth and wrapped his lips around Jaehwan’s cock. The younger man’s eyes went wide, and then practically rolled up into his head. 

 

“H-Hak-yeon!!”

 

Jaehwan thrust up into the wet heat of his hyung’s mouth, but was swiftly stilled when the older man used his hands to pin Jae’s hips to the bed. Jae’s body tensed and relaxed, his head thrashing on the pillow as Hakyeon’s talented tongue had him teetering on the brink of orgasm in a matter of a handful of minutes. 

 

“H-Hyung, I’m close…”

 

Hakyeon only glanced up at Jaehwan, his eyes shining, and Jae was spilling into his mouth, broken sobs of his hyung’s name spilling from his lips. Hakyeon sucked him until Jae whined at the overstimulation, only then pulling away and crawling up the bed to flop down next to the younger man. When he’d regained the ability to both breathe and think, Jae pulled Hakyeon close, before wrapping his own hand around the other’s still-hard cock. Hakyeon hissed at the contact. 

 

“Jae, you don’t have to…”

 

Jae placed a finger over Hakyeon’s lips. 

 

“Hush. I want to. You made me feel good, now let me return the favor.”

 

Hakyeon nodded, eyes fluttering shut as Jae began to move his hand. He twisted his wrist on each upstroke, brushing his thumb over the head occasionally, and within a few minutes, Hakyeon’s hips were rolling in a stuttering pace, tiny pants bursting from between his lips. Jaehwan bent down, whispering in his ear. 

 

“C’mon, Hakyeon-hyung, come for me.”

 

“Jae-!”

 

Hakyeon moaned long and loud as he spilled over Jae’s hand. When he had finally milked him dry, Jaehwan raised his hand to his mouth, licking at Hakyeon’s cum until his hand was clean. Hakyeon moaned softly at the sight, arms wrapping around Jae’s waist and pulling the younger man to him, both closing their eyes and drifting toward sleep. Just before they were gone, Jae whispered, 

 

“If this is what asking you to dance gets me, remind me to ask you to dance more often.”

 

Hakyeon only huffed out a laugh before succumbing to sleep, content in Jae’s arms. 


End file.
